fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Maken
Maken (魔剣, Demonic Sword) are a "race" of artificial Demons created by Azazel, done so via the effects of Black Blood. They are few in numbers, and are all created by Azazel, and are numbered according to their time of creation. Description Maken are demonic items, which despite the name, aren't always a blade, but can nearly anything, with each representing a sin of their own. The Maken were said to be created using the flesh of Demons, but in reality, were created using Black Blood, and are fueled solely by instinct. With few exception, the prime example being Gram. Each Maken has a number that signifies when each was created, Gram being 0, due to being a prototype and a "failure", while the others that come after him go up to 7, meaning, the numbers do not signify how strong a Maken is, simply when each was created. Due to being fueled by sheer instinct, the Maken have a possessive nature, and all their actions are done through instinct without thought at all, making contracts difficult unless the individual is aware of the terms for contracting with a Maken, which is both parties agreeing for it. The Maken can also be considered "mindless" and/or semi-sentient. Maken *'Maken #0 '(魔剣ンバー零, Demonic Sword Number Zero): Gram (グラム, Guramu lit. Wrath) *'Maken #1 '(魔剣ンバー一, Demonic Sword Number One):' Belial' (ベリエル, Berieru lit. Worthless) *'Maken #2 '(魔剣ンバー二,'' Demonic Sword Number Two''): *'Maken #3 '(魔剣ンバー三, Demonic Sword Number Three): *'Maken #4 '(魔剣ンバー四,'' Demonic Sword Number Four''): Wendigo (ウェンディゴ, U~engido Lit. Evil That Devours) *'Maken #5 '(魔剣ンバー五, Demonic Sword Number Five): Nebula (ネブラ, Nebura lit. Cloud) *'Maken #6 '(魔剣ンバー六, Demonic Sword Number Six): *'Maken #7 '(魔剣ンバー七, Demonic Sword Number Seven): Human Maken A "Human Maken" '(人的魔剣, ''Personal Demonic Sword) refers to a Human infected with Black Blood to a high degree, so much that they're entire phsyiology, while still "human", is also "demonic" at the same time. However, due to the lethal effects of Black Blood potentially killing its host, they are considered rare, and to some extend, impossible. The few known Human Maken are "created" or "chosen" by Azazel himself. They are the Humans who are the most likely to survive, requiring the needed willpower and physical feat to endure the Black Blood's effects and become a full fledged Human Maken. Amon is a prime example of a Human Maken, and managed to become one due to being "born" as one, being the son of the Maken Belial, and an unknown woman, allowing his body to be naturally capable of adapting to the Black Blood, and not die from it instantly. Human Maken do not possess an ability unique to them, unlike Maken themselves, instead possessing the ability to utilize Black Blood, and have physical capabilities far above normal Humans, thanks to the Black Blood. Powers & Abilities '''Vice Embodiment: Each Maken represents a "vice", a horrendous act that would classify them as "sinners", or criminals. Also known as "mortal sin", a Maken is meant to embody said Vice, through their instinctive behavior, and unique abilities, at times even through their appearance. It is said that an owner who also commited said vice would be able of unlocking more of the Maken's power, and even overcome its instinct and gain full control over it. Black Blood '(黒血, ''Kokketsu): The unique substance that makes up the Maken, and is essential to their creation. Black Blood is created by Azazel, and anyone who wielded a Maken even once is infected with Black Blood. However, Maken cannot, with exceptions, cannot manipulate the substance itself, but it mostly helps to grant them their infectious nature, as well as make up their forms, which they are always restricted to. *'''Black Layer (黒色層, Kokushoku-sō): The Maken's "limiter", the Black Layer is the black surface that locks the full power a Maken wields, and can only be unlocked when contracted with an owner. The owner must have proper or mastery over the Maken, and not reject it's instinct, but instead, harness and fully accept it, allowing the Maken to remove its Black Layer, permanently unleashing its full power. Azazel claims that with the Black Layer, a Maken can only unleash up to 30% of it's full power, with an owner to harness its power, but alone, cannot achieve more than 20%. Immortality:''' '''Maken do not age, and destroying them is also difficult. Being extremely durable, as well as possessing the ability to reform themselves, utilizing the blood of others or their own. Trivia *Each Maken has a name referencing their sin, either in mythology, literal meaning, or actions. Category:Highestbounty123